


Honeylight

by Sjukdom



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drabble, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rewrite, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the scene, where Jim calls Barbara, but she's too busy kissing with Renee Montoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeylight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes :)

Barbara paced the room of her big, fancy and oh so cold flat. She looked at the phone once, twice and bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't do it, but couldn't resist the urge to call. Evening light flowed through the windows, thick and heavy; it looked like she could reach out for it and hold it in her hands like golden honey. Barbara knew that Jim would appreciate such thought. She longed for him, for his rare smiles and for that funny frown of his. If only he was there, if only it was the same day as any other, with them laying on the sofa, cuddled together so tight nothing, it seemed, could separate them. Barbara bit her lip again, deeper and harder. 

Just one call.

She would say that she was foolish. She would say that she should have never turned him out. She would say that she wanted him to come back to her.

And he would come.

She took the receiver and dialed Jim's number.

***

Jim's cell phone rang – the sound of it was too loud and high-pitched for pleasantly silent room. Jim laid on his side on the big bed, with blanket covering only half of his naked body and listened to its ringing. After a while, the answerphone turned on and he heard Barbara's voice, soft and distorted with interference. Her words were barely recognizable, but Jim caught that she was begging him to come back. He didn't make a single move towards the phone and then Barbara went silent and hung up. The silence crept in its place, filling the room and entwining with golden light of setting sun. It looked like soft honey, like liquid amber, making the usual white ceiling look like gilded dome.

Jim turned on his back and sighed with pleasure as Oswald lifted a little and bent over him to seal his lips with a kiss. In this light his skin seemed bronzed by sun and his little freckles were more visible. Jim closed his eyes and let himself drown in a kiss, letting Oswald's tongue inside, hot and silky. His body felt like something very light and frail and Jim hugged it cautiously, caressing thin smooth skin with his fingertips. 

“Won't you call her back?” asked Oswald, when they broke the kiss.

“Nah”, answered Jim, smiling lightly. He imagined them both making love in that fairy light. How would they do it now? Maybe, he would cover Oswald's thighs with kisses before finding his cock with his mouth and would lick tiny drops of pre-cum from its head. Oswald always responded eagerly to his actions, enjoying every touch and every kiss. Maybe, he would understand himself, what Jim wanted and would reach out for his cock, resembling his every movement with his lips and tongue and filling the room with wet, sexy, slurping noises. Jim already knew his body better than his own, so he would suck, lick and even bite a little in the exact way Oswald liked it. He liked, when Jim played with his foreskin with the tip of his tongue, liked, when Jim found the throbbing vein right under his cock's head and sucked at it a little, liked when Jim encircled with his tongue his G-string, liked when he tasted his own semen between Jim's lips. His face was right above Jim, smiling and relaxed, his smell filled his nostrils, sweet and strong.

“What are you thinking about?” said Oswald softly.

“Um, nothing. Beautiful light today, eh?”

“Liar”, Oswald laughed and kissed him again, deeper and more passionate. Jim held him tighter, feeling utter happiness inside.

The phone never rang again.


End file.
